Who are you?
by insomniac anime chick
Summary: A miko is found by Sesshomaru running for her life. What would happen if Sesshomaru asked a simply question, 'Who are you'
1. Prologue

Who are you?

Summary: A miko is found by Sesshomaru running for her life. What would happen if Sesshomaru asked a simply question 'Who are you?'

* * *

? POV  
I need to run! They're after me! Please someone help! I'm gonna run out of energy sooner or later, well I guess that's what happens when your running from Cheetah Yokai all week. I'm Jane, warrior princess of the north and I am a dark miko, I used to be a Dragon Yokai but my father Ryūkotsusei put a seal on me when I young so that the Western Lord and his servants couldn't trace me. Although I may be human, I have the abilities of a very powerful Hanyou.

"Hime~ where are you? I wish to claim you as my mate." A cheetah, more specifically a minor lord or the South, Lord Akio shouted as he and his slaves neared me.

I ran and ran until I suddenly stopped. I crossed the border of the western land. My fathers enemies could be anywhere near me. I heard the foot steps of the cheetahs nearing me, as long as the western lord doesn't know I'm the heir of the north then I should be fine.  
I ran quickly into a forest, dodging every branch, jumping every root but I still couldn't shake them. I suddenly tripped on a root and twisted my ankle. I couldn't run, I closed my eyes and accepted my faith as the soon-to-be-mate of a minor lord. If my father was still here and knew I would be a mate to a minor lord, he would kill me.

"Konnichiwa hime-chan, let's go back to the southern lands shall we." Lord Akio's slave said to me.

I waited for them to get me but they didn't. And I no longer feel their presence but a Daiyokai's instead. I opened my eyes and saw a the western lord, Sesshomaru, my eyes widened in shock. He has long silver hair, tan skin and golden eyes. In simpler terms he is gorgeous.

Normal POV

Sesshomaru walked up to Jane and pulled her up by the arm.

"Who are you?"

* * *

:3 haven't read or written anything related to Inuyasha lately, so here is a very short Prologue. So here's the question, should I put more OC's in? Review please, cause it feels amazing to know people read my stories :3


	2. Chapter 1: I am

Who are you?

Summary: A miko is found by Sesshomaru running for her life. What would happen if Sesshomaru asked a simply question, 'Who are you?'

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

I am currently scouting my lands until I felt the presence of a dark miko and three cheetah yokai. I ran to the direction their aura's came from and saw the yokai chasing the miko. If they didn't trespass on my land then I wouldn't bother saving the miko but since they did punishments must be done.  
I saw the girl trip and close her eyes. Then the yokai came, I jumped down from the tree I was hiding in and drew my poison claws, with a single swipe off goes their heads. The girl opened her eyes and saw me, with her eyes widened. I grabbed her arm and pulled her off the ground.

"Who are you?" I asked as I starred at her eyes.

Strange, her left eye is pitch black while the other is golden. Her long midnight hair had golden and silver highlights in them. This girl definitely isn't a regular miko.

"I am... Jane." Jane, that sounds strangely familiar.

"What are you doing on this Sesshomaru's land?" I asked.

"Trying to escape them as you can see." She said as she looked at the decapitated bodies of the cheetahs.

"Hn."

Jane's POV

'Hn' is all he could say. Hn?! What does that even mean?!

"If you could let go of my arm I will be returning to the northern lands." I told him.

It took a while for this bastard to let go of my arm. Then I fell because of my stupid ankle. On instinct I grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. I fell and fell with me. I opened my eyes and saw his lips on mine! If father was here he would kill us both.

I pushed him off me and quickly healed my ankle then ran for my life. I need to get to Edo before I go home. I am currently training Kagome, a time travelling miko. My father might have killed her best friends father but we are still close. I'm glad we get along, even though I am dark and she is pure.  
I finally reached Edo at sundown. I made my way to Kaede's hut and saw Sango, Miroku and their kids eating with Shippo, Kagome, Inuyasha and their newly born pup, Touga.

"Aunty Jane!" The twins shouted as they came running to me.

I opened my arms and hugged the both of them.

"You're late again Jane-san." Shippo told me, I swear Inuyasha is rubbing off on him.

"Gomen, I had to get away from the cheetah's."

"The southern lands are still after you?" Sango-chan asked.

"Hai, sad to say."

"How'd you get rid of them?" Inu-kun asked.

"I didn't, your brother did when I accidentally bumped into him."

"Eh?! Are you okay?" Kagome-chan asked me in a very worried tone.

"Hai." I gave her a thumbs up.

"*growl*"

"Inu-kun, what's the matter?" I asked him while tilting my head slightly.

"My half-brother is here." Really?! I just got away from him and now this!

"Little brother, where is the miko?" I heard Sesshomaru ask Inu-kun from the outside of the hut.

"Which miko?" Kagome asked.

"The dark one."

"There's no dark miko here, ne Kagome-chan?" Sango and Kagome distracted him while I make a beeline out.

I grabbed my bag with all my kimono and made my way out. I saddled my white stallion and headed north. Please don't notice I'm gone.

~With the Inutachi~

Normal POV  
"Do not play dumb with this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said with venom in his words.

"Well she really isn't here anymore. She left while we were talking-" Miroku told him but was interrupted by Sango's slap.

"Baka! You weren't supposed to tell him!" Sango yelled at Miroku who was dumbstruck.

"Arigato for your cooperation monk." Sesshomaru formed his Yokai cloud under his feet and headed north.

After a few minutes he found her riding on her stallion wearing a black kimono with a golden dragon on the back and the northern star in front with a golden obi, a slit on the right side showing of her thigh and sandals. He descended on the ground in front of her causing Jane to skid to a stop.

"Why are you following me?!" She yelled at him.

"Still feisty, just like the day we were told that we would mate." Sesshomaru said as a smirk formed on his lips.

Jane was beyond shocked. How did he know she was the northern heir? Was it because of her eyes?

"...I never agreed to that proposal." She said bitterly.

"But our fathers forgotten to stop our arranged mating. So, technically, you are still engaged to this Sesshomaru." The smirk on Sesshomaru's face never left.

"Leave me alone! I need to get home!" Jane said as she tried to get around Sesshomaru.

"You can only pass if you accept to be this Sesshomaru's mate or if you beat me in a fight."

"And if you win?"

"You shall become this Sesshomaru's mate."

"A fight it is." Jane said as she got down from her stallion and got her katana's from her back.

She unsheathed them and held them tightly. One of her swords has a golden hilt with a silver ribbon on it, and a sharp blade that if you even touch it you would bleed to death. The other sword has a black hilt with a red ribbon on it and a similar sharp blade.

"You still have the katana's I gave you." Sesshomaru said as his eyes softened slightly.

"Shut up!" Jane shouted as she ran towards Sesshomaru preparing to land a hit on him.

She swung her katana near his head but he dodged. As her dodged she quickly swiped his chest, tearing his shirt in the process. Then Sesshomaru punched her sending her 10 meters back. Jane dropped her katana's and emitted a large amount of reiki that could kill all yokai in a 100 meter radius. Keyword: yokai, not daiyokai.

"Not enough." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear as he appeared behind her.

With a swipe of a claw, Jane fainted and fell in his arms. Sesshomaru kissed her forehead then Jane glowed a luminous light. After Jane stopped glowing her humans ears turned into elven ones, her slightly tanned skin turned into a paler tone, her left eye turned into silver, her hair grew until it reached the ground, her nails turned into claws and the northern star on her forehead.

"Jane...no Hoshemi." Sesshomaru whispered as a small smile plastered itself on his lips.

* * *

:3 Hoshemi is a combo of Akemi-bright and Hoshi-star. Yeah, Jane lost but that's because she is human. And if your wondering why Sesshomaru called Jane Hoshemi thats cause it's her real name :P. Anyways...review cause with every 2 review I get I give ₱10 to the Typhoon Yolanda victims :3


	3. Chapter 2: Mate?

Who are you?

Summary: A miko is found by Sesshomaru running for her life. What would happen if Sesshomaru asked a simply question, 'Who are you?'

* * *

Jane's POV

'Where am I? All I can see is darkness. Is that the way out' I thought as I slowly stumbled my way to the light. As I touched the light I am suddenly surrounded with light. When the light dimmed down I see a memory of me and Sesshou- no Sesshomaru as children.

"Children we have something to tell you." Father said.

"You two are to mate once the time is right." Inutaisho said.

"Demo...what about Ichiro." Ichiro...

My best friend since childhood but he died protecting me from a group of yokai when I was younger.

"He is but our servant's child." Father said strictly.

I then saw my younger self on the verge of tears and then running to the garden. I slowly walked to the garden. It was as beautiful as I remembered it to be. A rainbow cherry blossom near pond full of Koi fish, bonzai trees all over the garden and all kinds of flowers all over the field.

"Are you okay Hoshemi-hime?" A younger Sesshomaru asked with no emotion whatsoever.

"Hai, arigato Sesshou-kun." The younger me smiled as she hugged Sesshomaru.

"Are you okay with us mating?"

"As long as its someone close and dear to me, then yes."

I was surrounded by darkness again. I then fluttered my eyes and saw Sesshomaru starring at me.

"Wha...what happened Sesshou-kun?" I asked.

"You haven't called me that in years." He said as his eyes softened and a smile on his face.

"Stop dodging the question!" I am so frustrated, first I get a flashback then I see him starring at me now he's getting all mushy just cause I called him Sesshou-kun.

"You fainted when I won our fight." He said with a smirk, now that's the cold hearted bastard I know.

"Does that mean...No! I will not be your mate!" I yelled at him whilst flailing my arms around.

"But it was a deal. Your mother would be disappointed in you Hoshemi." Now he's bringing up my mother.

"...Fine." I give up, my head hurts too much for me to argue with him.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"The western castle. And your welcome." What does he mean by your welcome.

As I stand up I feel more power inside my fragile body. I looked at my hands and saw my claws instead of my nails. I guess fathers seal is broken. My thought was interrupted when a someone slid the door open revealing a green toad.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Akiko-sama is requesting for your presence at once!" The toad announced.

"You're dismissed Jaken." Jaken? He's still alive.

"Will you be okay koi?"

"Hai, and please koi? Really?" I rolled my eyes.

"You are this Sesshomaru's love of his life and soon-to-be mate." He said as he lifted my chin then gave me a quick kiss, just like the old days.  
"Good luck Sesshou-kun." I gave him a small smile.

~With Akiko (Sesshomaru's Mother)~

Normal POV

"What is it that you want mother?" Sesshomaru said.

"I have arranged you to mate with the southern lords daughter, Mimi." Sesshomaru's mother replied.

"But mother this Sesshomaru already has someone in mind."

"Oh really? Who is it?"

"Hoshemi." Sesshomaru said with a smile that his mother hasn't seen in years.

"But...Hoshemi is dead." His mother said in shock and sadness.

"She is alive, I have found her only yesterday."

"She maybe alive but her father betrayed us. You shall marry Mimi whether you like it or not." His mother spat venom.

"You shall not stop me!" Sesshomaru retaliated.

"No...Sesshou-kun its okay." Jane said as she got out of her hiding spot.

"I'll just go home. It was good seeing you two again." She said with a fake smile as she walked out the door and made her way to the courtyard.

On her way there she bumped into a human girl.

"Hi pretty lady! Rin's name is Rin! Do you want some flowers?" The girl known as Rin showed her a bouquet of flowers.

"Arigato Rin-chan. If Sesshomaru asks where I went tell him I went somewhere only we know." Jane said as she knelt down to face the girl.

"Hai!"

Jane made her way to the courtyard and formed her wings on her back and flew to the north. A few minutes of flying at full speed she reached a beautiful garden. Ever since the fight with Inu no Taisho, the castle was burnt to the ground only leaving the garden the way it was.

"Kaa-san!" Two small dragon yokai ran to her.

"Sakura-chan! Yuki-chan!" She hugged the pinkette with brown eyes, known as Sakura, first before the white haired blue eyed girl.

"Where is Crystal and Jessica?" Jane asked.

"Nee-san and Jessi-neechan are still gone." Yuki said.

"I'll call them." Jane said as she whispered something to the wind.

In a matter of seconds a girl with platinum blonde hair with white eyes and a brunette with chocolate brown eyes came flying down with their wings. Of course since they are all dragon yokai.

"Kaa-san your back." The blonde said with relief in her voice.

"Hai Crystal, are you happy to see me again Jessica?" Jane asked the brunette.

"Hai mama! I missed you so much! We all did!" She wailed as she hugged Jane.

"Did you see Tou-san, kaa-san?" Sakura asked.

"Hai...he never knew I had you guys. Thank god your inu blood doesn't show." Jane said with a small smile on her face.

"So they are mine?" A deep voice from behind her said.

She was beyond utterly shocked...of course she told the girl where she was but she didn't expect Sesshomaru to remember it. She turned her head and saw him, her eyes on the verge of tears as she remembered what happened their last night. A night of heat and love. If you don't know what I'm talking about then don't think about it.

"Why are you here? I thought you were going to mate Mimi." Jane spat.

"Hn."

"'Hn' isn't even a word! And don't dodge the question! Why are you here?!"

"I came to see...you." Sesshomaru slowly neared Jane and lifted her chin.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled and tried to escape his grip but was stunned when he kissed her with all out passion causing Jane's knees to turn into jelly.  
Jane wrapped her arms around his neck and Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist. Jane gave up, it was his persistence when they were younger that caused her to fall for him. Since they were young it was already puppy love and then grew until their last night was made. Her was purity stained but her love wasn't. All these years her love for him never wavered but grew in time. It was thanks to him that she had four beautiful daughters, it was thanks to him that she survived the heartache she had when she heard of his arranged mating because he defended her...because he loved her.

"Mama, who is this?" Yuki asked, well curiosity did kill the cat.

"Yuki-chan, this is your papa!" Jane said as she let go of Sesshomaru and smiled at her daughter.

"Papa?"

"Hai, I am your Papa." Sesshomaru smiled as the girls ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"What about your arranged mating?" Jane asked, ruining the moment.

"Everything will be okay as long as we're together. All of us."

* * *

Hey guys and gals! It's me Jane XD! As if that wasnt obvious enough. So if you like it review! :D

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3: Perfect?

Who are you?  
Summary: A miko is found by Sesshomaru running for her life. What happens if Sesshomaru asks a simple question, 'Who are you?'

* * *

Normal POV

Its been only a day since Sesshomaru met his daughters but its like they knew each other for their whole lives. They spent all day with each other. It is now currently sunrise, Jane and Sesshomaru didn't sleep since of course they are demons but the girls however are asleep. Crystal leaning on Jane, Yuki on Sesshomaru's lap, Sakura between Jane and Sesshomaru and Jessica on a tree branch near them. It was silent but not an awkward silence, more like a peaceful silence. Suddenly Yuki stirred in her sleep, her eyes fluttered open and yawned. She rubbed her eyes with her tiny fists and starred at us with curious eyes.

"Papa!" She exclaimed then lunged at Sesshomaru.

"Papa!" She continued to shout as she hugged Sesshomaru causing her sisters to wake.

"Tou-san, Yuki's noisy." Jessica stated as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"Hai." Crystal said as she leaned on Jane again.

"Gomen nee-san, nee-chan." Yuki apologized sheepishly whilst rubbing the back of her neck.

"Mama, isn't Papa lord of the western lands?" Yuki asked.

"Hai." Jane answered.

"Then why is he still her, not that I don't want you here, its just that Papa has a lot of responsibilities." Sakura stated, for a 109 years old she is smart.

"Papa just wanted to spend sometime with you." Sesshomaru said as he picked up Sakura and lifted her into the sky earning giggles from the said girl.

"But I have to go now. I'll be back tomorrow, okay?" He promised.

"Okay." Yuki exhaled signaling her defeat.

"Ja ne tou-sama." Crystal waved goodbye as she and the others watched Sesshomaru leave on his cloud, thingy?

~At the western citadel~

Normal POV

Sesshomaru landed in the front gates. Suddenly a giggling human child came running at him, latching herself on one his legs.

"Sesshomaru-sama, a lady is here to see you!" She exclaimed.

"Hn." Back to the stoic Sesshomaru, I see.

"Sesshy!" A slutty brunette with dull brown eyes and wears a yukata that barely covers her butt shouted as she came out lunging herself at Sesshomaru.

"Mimi, what are you doing here?" He asked in a nonemotional tone.

"To talk about our arranged mating of course!" She exclaimed.

"Where is this Sesshomaru's mother?" Sesshomaru asked calmly but his eyes said otherwise.

"She's in the garden-" As soon as she said that Sesshomaru dashed towards the garden.

"Mother!" He yelled as he saw his mother.

"Yes Sesshomaru?" His mother asked calmly as she smirked at him.

"I told you that I will not mate Mimi!" Sesshomaru was enraged- no enraged was a understatement.

"I already made a deal with the southern land." His mother said before sipping a cup a tea.

"I intend to mate Hoshemi and that is final!" He barked as his eyes bled red.

"You will never mate her! Unless, of course, you have produced an heir with her." Akiko smirked, not knowing that he has.

"We have!" He yelled making his mother frozen with shock.

"No...this cannot be." Akiko's eyes widened in shock.

"It has already be done." Sesshomaru said as he turned his back and walked away.

"Jaken! Get me Isanichi!" She commanded.

"Yes Akiko-sama!" Squawked as Jaken waddled away.

* * *

Hey guys and gals! Its me Jane! So if your curious what Isanichi means its a combo of Isamu-courage and Junichi-obedient one. So I am a bit stupid so could you tell me if this is a cliffy? :P so review, fav, and follow for more. And look out, I might want a original OC that I didn't make for this story ;)


	5. Chapter 4: Just close your eyes

Who are you?

Summary: A miko is found by Sesshomaru running for her life. What happens when Sesshomaru asks a simple question, 'Who are you'

* * *

Jane's POV

Sesshomaru left a day ago and he promised he'd come back...but he didn't. Now me and the girls are watching our home being burnt to the ground by Isanichi, an old friend. What happened to him? Did Sesshomaru order him to do this? Suddenly Isanichi turned his head to face us and walked up to me slowly.

"Hoshemi, Sesshomaru didn't order this. His mother casted a love spell on him so that he would fall in love for Mimi. And his mother also erased all his memory of you and your children. I'm sorry." Maybe Isanichi didn't change that much.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because you are a friend. If you need anything please send me a letter." He said before he raced back to the western citadel.

"Mama, why does grandma not like us?" As Yuki said that I couldn't help but remember that she is still young, still naïve.

" I...don't know." I told her as I let my tears fall down my face.

I lost everything except my girls and the gang. My only memory of my mother was burnt down, my love forgotten me, my home destroyed and now the naivety of my children.

"Let's stay in Edo for a while." Crystal suggested as she continued to watch the fire with her emotionless white eyes.

"Kaa-san, what will happen to us." Sakura asked, I don't know was my reply.

As we headed to Edo with no emotion in our eyes whatsoever it started to rain. I then noticed a cave not so far.

"Girls go to that cave." I instructed.

As we settled down inside the cave I noticed the girls burns from trying to stop the fire.

"Mama sing us a song." Yuki pleaded.

"Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound" I sang softly as I watched the girls slowly go to sleep.

"Goodnight."

~Timeskip 4 years later~

Normal POV

Jane and her daughters were heading to the east to visit Kouga and Ayame's wolf pup. The Inutachi were already there and Inuyasha and Kouga tried their best not to fight. It was also the girls birthday and Kouga and Ayame wanted to throw them a party. Crystal is wearing a black kimono with the northern star on the back and flames licked the bottom, a gold obi and sandals. Yuki's kimono was white with light blue snowflakes and the northern star also on the back and a blue obi Sakura's kimono is red with pink sakura petals and also the northern star on the back, and a magenta obi. Jessica's kimono is white with green vines, a white lotus on the middle front and the northern star at the back, and a black obi. Jane's kimono is black with grey and white sakura petals with the northern star at the back and a gold obi. Jane was also wearing a strange necklace, Sesshomaru's crescent moon and a gold star in it. These four years the girls grew colder, wiser and more powerful.

"Kaa-san, we're late." Crystal stated with the same emotionless expression.

"I know." Jane replied.

"Mama, I sense someone coming." Jessica stated as she stiffened.

"Its seems familiar..." Yuki said as she slowly moved forward.

"Mama, you sure we're heading north?" Yuki asked as she climbed on a hill and saw something.

"I think so." Jane replied.

"Kaa-san, we're in the west." Sakura said as she joined Yuki on the hill and saw the western citadel.

Jane was stunned. She wanted to close her eyes but she didn't, instead she sang.

"Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound."

* * *

Hey guys! And gals! Its Jane! I think this is a terrible chapter but I'll post it anyways! :D

BTW I don't own the song guys :P


	6. Chapter 5: Real Heir

Who are you?  
Summary: A miko is found by Sesshomaru running for her life. What happens when Sesshomaru asks a simple question, 'Who are you'

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

Four years ago my mother and my future mate told me that I have amnesia. These four years they have been helping me regain my memory and only a year ago me and Mimi mated. I am currently outside the infirmary, midwives rushing to help my mate since she is in labor. Now the west will have an heir. Suddenly I felt five strange aura crossing the border of my land.

"Jaken, you are in charge until I return." I told him.

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama!"

I ran to where the aura's came from and see a beautiful dragon yokai and her four children. She starred at the citadel with her teary eyes then opened her mouth.

"Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound." She sang softly but loud enough for me to hear.

She sang equally beautiful to her beauty. Her children looked at her with sad eyes except the one with blonde hair. She starred at me with emotionless eyes. She then brushed of the bangs that covered her forehead revealing my crescent moon and the northern star. I looked back at the woman who sang, she has the northern star on her forehead too. She is the northern heir and the child...

"Why do you have this Sesshomaru's mark?" I asked gaining the attention of the others.

The woman's eyes widened. Strangely her left eye is silver and her right eye is gold. I suddenly got a head ache with a memory of a girl that made my heart skip a beat.

"No..." The woman whispered as sh he covered her mouth with her hands and her tears threatening to fall.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You knew us but you have amnesia, don't you?" A girl with silver white hair mocked me with a teasing smirk.

"Papa is old now maybe that's the reason." One of the girls, specifically a brunette called me 'Papa'?

"Why did you just call this Sesshomaru 'Papa'?" I asked with venom lacing my words.

"We have no business with you. Come along sisters, kaa-san." The blonde said.

"You cannot leave. You are in the west during the labor of the lady. You are now forced to join a competition to see if you are worthy to protect the lady of the west and the heir." I stated

"The heir is already born. But I refuse to rule the lands of the man who left us...twice." The blonde glared at me, her eyes suddenly changed into red.

She is the heir of the west?! But mother and Mimi never told me anything about this! Were they lying about the west not having an heir yet? I am beyond shock.

"You are the heir?" I asked.

"Do you not see our marks?" She teased me.

As I looked at the other girls they had the same mark...except their mother. So she does not have a mate.

"Heir or not, you shall join or I shall destroy everything you have." I threatened.

"You mother and you bitch already did." The pinkette said with anger flaring in her eyes.

"We are late for our birthday party, neesan, oneechan, Jessica-neechan." The girl with silver hair said.

"Come on Mama. No need to worry." The brunette comforted her mother.

And with that they left in a blink of an eye. Who were they? Did they really tell the truth of me being their father? Did mother and Mimi lie these four years? So many questions are floating in my head but one I can't get my mind off of.

"Who are you?" I whispered in the air as I remembered the girl singing.

* * *

Hey guys and gals! I am on a roll! So...I need an OC who will be Ichiro's reincarnation. Just fill in the form below

Name:

Gender:

Age:

History:

Personality:

Clothes:

Hair:

Skin:

Eyes:

Weapon:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Pets:

I'll choose the best one. Until then REVIEW!


End file.
